sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:White diamond 777/Part 8: the truth about pink diamond is revealed, white diamond is its real killer
It all started with steven, green agate and leggy one morning having breakfast together and agate asked "steven, ruby we can do today, is that Lil wayne is very busy, so he can not talk to me" and leggy replied "maybe we get bored all The day, since there is nothing entertaining to do "and steven said" you're right leggy there is nothing entertaining to do, boredom is so boring "and pearl meddled saying" then clean up the mess there is "and the three told you "Order !!! what a crap pearl and pearl told them" I know but I have to do it if they do not want to know me angry "and green agate said" fuck you "(making it with your finger) and pearl gets angry And told them "now if they are going to clean up all that mess !!!" or if he did not kill them, and the three ran out to clean up the mess. While steven, it occurred to him to put some things in the lion's mane so he called and started to put some things in his mane, once inside lion steven wondered what would be inside that mysterious chest, so he decided to remove it And told agata and leggy "girls look what I found, can you help me open it? And green agate answered, "Hold on, I'm going to put the laundry in the washing machine" and when Regresó tried to open the chest but he could not and Steven screamed !!! pearl and she said, "What's up Steven?" And he answered "Help us open the chest." And pearl tried to open it but could not and steven called ruby army but neither could, then peridot but it did not turn out, the same with amethyst and garnet, finally called bismuto, who turned his hand into a key and managed to open the chest inside There was a tape that had the truth written and a shattered gem encapsulated. Steven put the tape in the player showing rosé saying "steven if you are seeing this is already part of you, surely you already knew gems that accuse you of being me and have destroyed a pink diamond, show them this so they can see That they were wrong, what happened was actually (showing a hologram of what happened) that white diamond, you must know something of it, it was made for me, and destroyed a pink diamond because it actually supported us in the rebellion , I tried to stop a white diamond but I could not because I am only a quartz, garnet, amethyst, pearl, and possibly bismuth, I regretted much having lied to them for so long, I thought that if I told them I would lose their faith in Crystal gems "and once the video was finished, steven said" mama I love you, I knew you were not able to do that "and pearl said" rose I would never lose my faith in you "and amethyst said" !!!! sssiii¡¡ Rose is innocent "and bismuth said" rose quartz is the best". And garnet was in shock and said "I'm going to go out to the beach" once there he broke down and ruby shouted "!!! fucking, shit!" And sapphire told Ruby to calm down "and she responded !!!!!! Calm me down? I do not want to calm down! And you do not understand! (Pushed sapphire), and Sapphire said "you changed I can not believe that we will not be Fused (starting to cry) and ruby said "sapphire waits, I'm sorry" and sapphire said "!!!! leave me alone!" And ruby begged "Seriously forgive me sapphire" and she said "!! I told you That you'll leave me alone! "And ran off to steven's house crying and ruby threw himself on the sand crying and said in a low voice" sapphire, I'm so sorry "....... end part 8 wait to see That will happen in the novena. Category:Blog posts